


Late Nights, Thick Blankets

by CiCi_Celestial



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: "Nope", And wrote this shit, Established Relationship, Fluff, I thought I was gonna write ansgt, LIKE HOLY SHIT THATS A LOTTA FLUFF, M/M, Mentions of Plastic Beach, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Then I said, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCi_Celestial/pseuds/CiCi_Celestial
Summary: A late night unlike any other. Murdoc and 2-D find peace in the night sky, and sit outside the Spirit House to stargaze.(FLUFF AHOY!!!)





	Late Nights, Thick Blankets

The comforting silence of night was draped over the house, calm and empty. The cars on the highway would still come and go, a burst of light in the otherwise darkened plot of unused land. Very few humans came around this house, as their fears of it being haunted kept them at what they supposed was a safe distance. The people inside the house were occasionally tormented by the spirits inside, sure, but it was never too much. They could still sleep and eat and live like normal humans just fine, although they could never truly live like normal humans.

 

The people inhabiting the house were the Gorillaz, the most popular band in the world. Everyone knew their name, heard their songs, loved the band members. They were a ragtag team of messed-up people, often clashing and splitting but getting back together in the end without question. They were a mismatched family, and they needed one another. They were thankful for time away from the spotlight, as news crews could reach the Plastic Beach, but often refused to go anywhere near the Spirit House. And although the braver fans of theirs would come up to their front door and ask for autographs or other services, one of the spirits would chase them off. But now, in the dead of night, the spirits roamed the house completely free and half the band would be asleep.

 

The other half would either be in their respective rooms, commonly relaxing while high or drunk. They would often write mismatched lyrics on any surface they could find, hoping to find something salvageable in the morning. Occasionally, they would share a room and trade stories, share jokes, or just hope to talk the night away, only to find a comfortable, full silence and lull themselves to sleep. Due to the nature of their relationship, they would have sex very often, enjoying every moment of being as close together as possible while simultaneously enjoying the release of the action. One with raven-colored hair, mismatched eyes and strange green skin, otherwise known as the infamous bassist of Gorillaz, Murdoc Niccals. The other with too-long limbs, abyssal eyes and striking blue hair, the singer with the voice of an angel's, affectionately dubbed “2-D”.

It had started off as a very unhealthy, unstable relationship thanks to the one with raven hair, and had stayed that way until he bought a small box of strawberries, offering it to the other while nearly blackout drunk, retelling his whole life story through fat wet tears and smoky breath. It wasn't the start of their “real” relationship, per-se. That was on Plastic Beach, where the two had to interact to keep themselves sane. They had another heart-to-heart, this one over home cooked pizza, spilling their guts out to the other unabashedly, followed by a never-ending string of “I'm sorry”s from Murdoc and “I forgive you”s from 2-D. Since then, the relationship had changed, The two acting like true lovers, no more abuse or torment existed between them.

 

Now was not a night of passion nor a night of chatter for the two, rather it was a chilly night they were spending in their backyard next to one another under a thick dark blue blanket, sitting against the house's freezing brick structure.They weren’t sure who initially suggested to go outside and stargaze, but refused to mention it, lest the silent spell that was woven into the air around them be broken.  2-D's feet were hanging out from the blanket, but didn't bother to say anything, as they were covered by large, fuzzy purple socks. There was a comfortable silence between them, neither of them speaking as they gazed into the stars. Well, the blunet gazed into the stars. The other was enamored with his lover's eyes, absolutely pitch-black yet reflecting the twinkling light of the stars with unnatural clarity. They were incredibly stunning, much like polished onyx. 2-D pointed to a group of stars, mentioning the name of the constellation with amusement, saying It was his “favorite song in the album”. He continued to name stars and constellations, gazing into the sky with a full smile. 

 

“Ya see, Muds, most of these stars we see are actually long dead. We’re just seein’ their light from billions of lightyears away. Some of those stars aren’t even one star, but rather two that circle around one another. And nobody even knows what else is out there. There could be other planets with other lifeforms, wavin’ to us from beyond the stars.”

 

Murdoc made a small uncommitted noise of agreement, before responding with a comment about how he was amazed that “you even know where that star-thing is, you know all those stupid star facts, but you don't remember what we had for breakfast today or what song we recorded last week.” They laughed together, short and compressed, before the blunet responded “I remember odd fings here and there,” With a sad, solemn smile. “It's never anyfink too important, tho'.” The raven-haired man hung his head, looking away from the blunet, eyes lidded with guilt from his past actions. 2-D carded his long fingers through the man's slick, oily hair and pressed a petite kiss to to his temple with a loving look, whispering into his ear. “Don't worry bout it, Murdoc. I forgive you.” Without looking back, the raven-haired man scooted closer. He was trembling slightly, shaking with repressed emotion. He laid his head on the bluenet’s shoulder, breathing in a shaky breath before exhaling sharply. In response, 2-D wrapped a lanky arm around his waist, bringing them flush together. He rubbed the small of Murdoc’s back, his hand moving in small, slow circles.

It was a pure moment between them, where the love between them was actually visibly evident. A moment of pure love and trust. The bluenet allowed his head to fall atop Murdoc’s., beginning to hum various soft songs. Murdoc could feel the humming from 2-D's throat, the smooth rumbles calming. Before long the raven-haired man could hear the beginning notes to “On Melancholy Hill”, one of their personal favorites from Plastic Beach. He hummed “Andromeda”, trying to start the beat at the beginning by beat boxing, only to interrupt himself to start humming again. Murdoc huffed, a small smile gracing his face for a few brief seconds at 2-D’s attempt. Lastly, he hummed the chorus to “Feel Good Inc”, only shift lazily to the actual words halfway through. Once he was done, he hummed random notes almost silently, gazing up into the stars yet again. Murdoc's breathes began to even out, eyes falling due to unexplained weight. 2-D felt his grip on the raven-haired man tighten as his heart clenched. A small smile graced his face, front teeth prominently missing as he nuzzled his nose into Murdoc’s hair.

 

Neither of them noticed as they drifted into a hazy, warm slumber under a thick blanket in the dead of night, under the watchful eye of the constellation that the singer adored so much.

 

~~~

  
  


Russel awoke the next morning, thankful for a real, full-night's sleep. He hadn't gotten a good night's rest in such a long time, it seemed like the Spirits of the house and the ghosts in his head finally left him alone. Hopefully they hadn't bothered anyone else. He glanced at the red alarm clock next to him. 7:00. Way to early to be awake, but Russel wasn't going to risk the Spirits annoying him again. He stretched with a grunt, throwing on a large shirt over his bare chest before making his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Noodle was relaxing on the couch with a large bowl of sugary cereal and coffee, eating fervently while watching Pokemon. She was surrounded by various spirits, all intently watching the screen with her. Russel huffed, grinning as he looked at her. She really had become a powerful, young woman, yet she still acted like a child when Pokemon was involved. Russel felt a burst of pride before preparing his own cup of coffee.

 

Once his coffee was ready, he shuffled towards the sliding glass door that lead to their backyard. He usually went to the backyard to escape the sounds of the morning, especially the constant chatter between 2-D and Noodle or 2-D and Murdoc. Occasionally the spirits would join in too, just adding to the infuriating noise. Russel avoided all of that by sipping is coffee in the backyard, letting his mind wake up while watching the clouds roll by.

 

As the door slid open, he could hear some soft snores and whimpers. Must've been that hobo again, or a stray loud spirit. Russel sighed. His friends were telling him to grab something, anything to chase the whoever-it-was away. He set down his coffee on a nearby table, grabbing a nearby broom. One of the voices in his head commented that a broom was very original. Russel chose to ignore him as he walked through the screen door, broom raised. He glanced back and forth, sidestepping around the porch looking for anything out of the ordinary, before he almost smacked the large lump of dark blue that was leaning against the House's wall. He hesitated once he spotted a familiar dash of green and a mop of neon hair.

 

Upon closer inspection, The giant dark blue thing was a thick blanket. He'd seen it somewhere. Probably 2-D's Room. The neon hair belonged to 2-D, who was leaning against the brick wall, mouth slightly open in an almost-smile. He had his arm wrapped around Murdoc's shoulder, who in turn had his hands circled around 2-D's waist in a lax grip. His mouth was also open, letting out louder, nearly distressed-sounding noises. Murdoc looked panicked, breathing fast and gripping 2-D hard. 2-D didn't open his eyes, merely curling the arm around Murdoc tighter, making small, soft shushing noises at him. After a few seconds, The whimpering stopped. Murdoc still held 2-D tight and his face slowly unfurled into an expression of peace.

 

Russel lowered the broom, watching as the two embraced under the blanket, completely at peace. It was something special to see Murdoc express any kind of emotion other than anger, happiness or pure neutralism. And watching 2-D effortlessly calm him down, in his sleep no less, was a sight to behold. He snorted, a smile curling his lips, before he slowly put the broom down near the door and slip back inside. Russel hadn't seen either of them so at peace in a long time. They were both so uppity and anxiety-ridden most of the time that actually seeing them calm was a welcome change. With that thought, he supposed he could let the two lovebirds spend the morning on the backyard as he shut the door with a quiet “thud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! This was a little fluffy drabble I wrote while mostly in school. My Music playlist wouldn't stop playing cill, calming music, so i decided to write fluff instead of angst.
> 
> But I hardly think you care about that! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
